


Arrows

by Peter_The_Pan



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Arrows, Death, M/M, Sad, Stuff, dont know how tags work, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 09:32:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4701002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peter_The_Pan/pseuds/Peter_The_Pan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was a story originally created for my solangelo short's on FanFiction.net. Sorry, I wrote this before I read BoO. My friend wanted me to write them one and this happened. But here you go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arrows

Will P.O.V

 

This day was crazy even before we got attacked by ogres, between Leo and his flamethrower of doom or Percy using toilets as bazookas, I figured it was going to be a long fight. The strangest thing though was that right before the battle Nico had pulled me away from my job of stocking the campers with weapons.

"Prepare yourself, the worst is yet to come" He had said. Nico and I had spent the summer as friends talking, hanging out, comparing battle strategies, normal for demigod kids, we also grew unbelievably close, but right then he did the most unexpected thing. He hugged me and kissed me on the cheek, I felt the blood run to my face. I would be lying if I said I didn't enjoy it. I guess I've always felt a certain attraction to the Son of Hades. The way he tried to hide his feelings, was definitely his best feature.

"Will!" a voice screamed from the infirmary "We need you in here" Will didn't like the thought of leaving his friends on the battle field, especially Nico. The Worst is yet to come, he thought to himself while at the same time dodging arrows, he hoped that Nico wasn't talking about what I thought he was talking about. I can't think about that now, and then I ran as fast as I could to the infirmary. At the entrance Rachel stood looking at her feet, a look of worry graced her features.

"What are you doing here" I asked trying to hide my worry, gee is this how Nico feels all the time. She looked up "I had a feeling" she replied, I glanced at Nico who was fighting with his undead army, he looked back at me for a split second then returned to taking down ogres. I couldn't help but smile he looked amazing in his fighting stance, I glance one last time before heading into the infirmary.

 

Nico P.O.V

 

These stupid ogres just keep coming, at this rate the battle would be over like that. I can't give up hope. But what if my vision was true and...

"Nico" Percy yelled from about ten feet away dodging arrows and slicing ogres, but here was a problem he was out numbered three to one. I sent some skeletons to help, just than something shiny caught my eye, an arrow headed straight for Percy. Without thinking I ran as fast as I could in front of Percy and the arrow hit me instead. Shooting pain filled my chest I hit the ground hard, and heard Percy scream someone's name "Will"

 

Will P.O.V

 

"Will!" I hear a voice call from outside the infirmary "Don't say it" I prayed "Nico's hurt" the voice continued, my heart ached with a searing pain, and before I knew it I was running as fast as lightning. When I got outside the scene made me feel even worse. There with Percy kneeling beside him Nico lay restless an arrow in his chest and blood spilling from the wound, I felt my knees starting to buckle "No" I told myself Nico needs you. Percy and Frank helped me carry him to the infirmary, Hazel ran beside them tears brimming her eyes. They laid Nico down on a stretcher.

"How did this happen" I asked between shouting orders to some other healers who weren't busy, requesting nectar and bandages. "He saved my life" Percy answered hanging his head "It's all my fault .The arrow should have hit me." I was about to protest but Rachel beat me to it "No, I felt that someone was going to die, I didn't know who" she paused and looked at Nico "But he did" I removed the arrow successfully, but the wound was extremely bad and very close to his heart, at this point he was afraid Nico would die of blood loss. Suddenly Nico opened his eyes

"Percy" he groaned, Percy's head shot up "Don't you dare blame yourself got it" he finished. Nico sat up he groaned from the pain but continued, Hazel grasped him being careful to avoid the wounds "You can't leave me Nico" she protested. Nico ignored her plea and turned his head toward frank "You take good care of my sister you hear, or I will kill you myself" Frank nodded tears were starting to form in his eyes as well. Finally Nico turned to me

"I've never said it in words but I like you Will, a lot" that one small sentence meant the world to me "I know" I replied, before I knew what was happening Nico's lips were on mine. We separated and we held each other in a long embrace, I whispered into his ear "I love you to" Nico smiled but than his body went slack I laid him down on the stretcher. "NO!" Hazel screamed clinging to her brothers limp body. I realized what it had meant and held Nico's slack hand as tears fell from my eyes, just than Rachel started speaking.

'To Hades son his final breath, once again he walks with death'

'Descending down into the dark, leaving those close to his heart'

'Left behind a painful past, the Ghost King joins his Queen at last'

**Author's Note:**

> This sucks I hate it but here you go. Please keep in mind I wrote this last year before I read BoO.


End file.
